The disclosed invention is related to the field of digital video recorders (DVR). A digital video recorder is an electronic device used to record television programming. A digital video recorder works similar to, and is about the same size as a video cassette recorder (VCR), but instead of recording to a video cassette tape, a DVR uses a hard disk drive for storing television programming data. Currently, if a digital video recorder loses power while recording, the content broadcasted during the power outage is not recorded.